You Had to Be There
by sapphireheart22
Summary: Based on the song by Tim McGraw. Ok, I've just discontinued this story. Sorry to those of you who reviewed and/or liked the story.
1. New Family

**Hello. This is my new fanfic. It is based off of the song "You Had to Be There" by Tim McGraw. God, I love that song. But I've switched the son with a daughter and the dad is Tamaki's dad. Gasp. Suspense. My character will also sing some songs from Carrie Underwood, Martina McBride, and Tim McGraw.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or its characters. But I do own Ash, so don't steal her.**

**On with the story! P.S.: I don't know Mr. Suouh's real name, so I'll just call him Seiko.**

Mr. Suouh walked behind the guard of the Juvenile Detention Center, not at all certain that he wanted to do this. A little earlier in the morning, his old girlfriend of his had called to tell him that he had a sixteen-year-old daughter—and that she was in jail. The woman had told him that she was fed up with his daughter and that if he didn't take her, she would get the courts involved.

The guard led him over to one of the visiting blocks; the kind with phones that you picked up to hear the person on the other side of the glass. Sitting on the other side of the glass was a girl. She had the same blonde hair as Mr. Suouh, and her eyes were mismatched—her left eye was as blue as Mr. Suouh's eyes and the other one was as green as an emerald.

Mr. Suouh picked up the phone and said, "Hello. I'm your father." He reached out his hand and touched the glass between them as if to shake her hand

The girl didn't move; she didn't even blink her eyes. She just sat there and stared at him. She didn't look surprised, just bored, like she wanted him gone.

Mr. Suouh laughed nervously. "Don't be mad at me," he pleaded. "It's better late than never, don't you think?"

Now the girl_ did_ move. She leaned forward onto her elbows and said, "Man, if you're here to steer me straight then you're sixteen years too late." She looked at him, and her expression was unreadable. "You should have been there from day one; that's the only time that a man should talk through glass to his new child."

Mr. Suouh gulped. "I-I'm very sorry that I never knew about you," he said, looking down at the steel countertop. "But I want that to change. I want to get to know you." He looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"How?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "How do you plan to get to know me?"

"Well, we could start by exchanging names," Mr. Suouh said. "My name is Seiko Suouh. What's yours?"

The girl just stared at him for a moment before saying, "My name is Ash Nicole Friend. What are you doing here all of a sudden?"

"Your mother thinks that it would be a good idea if you came to live with me," he said sheepishly. "What would you think about that?"

"I'm not going to lie to you: I hate your guts," Courtney said, her face still expressionless. "I hate what you did to my mom, I hate what you did to me, and I hate the fact that the only reason that you're here is because my mom is pissed off. But anywhere is better than a detention center."

Mr. Suouh was shocked. Tears came into his eyes. "I'm very sorry that you hate me the way you do," he said quietly.

"Dry it up," Courtney snapped. Mr. Suouh was surprised by the venom in her voice. "This isn't about you."

Mr. Suouh nodded and hung up the phone. He paid Courtney's bail and walked her to the limo. He took her off to her new home, and she stared at him, expressionless. Mr. Suouh had a feeling that having her as a daughter wouldn't be easy.

Meanwhile…

"Tono, you have a sister?"

Tamaki had just told them about how his father was going to meet his sister today. He was so excited that he was bouncing off the walls like Hunny on a sugar high. "Yes," Tamaki sighed, putting his hands over his heart. "I just found out today, though, I can't wait to meet her!"

"What's her name?" Hunny asked, clutching Usa-chan to his chest in excitement.

Tamaki deflated visibly. "I don't really know," he mumbled. "This is actually the first that my father's ever heard of her. But I'll bet that she's just like me!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Oh joy," she muttered, shaking her head. "That's just what we need: Another miniature Tamaki."

There was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at it, puzzled. It was before school; the club wasn't open yet. Who could that be?

When Kyouya opened the door, the chairman was standing there with his hand on the shoulder of a very odd-looking girl. She had the same blonde-hair as Tamaki, but her eyes were odd: One was as blue as Tamaki's eyes and the other was as green as an emerald. She was looking around the room without interest, something that didn't go unnoticed by the chairman.

He smiled and said, "Tamaki, meet your sister, Ash."

Tamaki rushed forward and hugged her tightly, picking her up as he did so. The rest of the club members watched as her face distorted. It went from shock to annoyance to anger. They watched as she opened her mouth and sank her teeth into Tamaki's shoulder. He yelped and dropped her on the ground, going to hide behind Kyouya.

The chairman was shocked. "A-Ash was that really necessary?" he asked nervously.

"I don't like to be hugged by strangers," Ash replied nonchalantly, picking herself up off of the floor and dusting herself off. She looked as bored as ever in the aftermath of her biting spree.

She was wearing a black skirt, a camouflage t-shirt, a green-and-red striped tie, and black hiking boots that looked like they weighed a ton. She was wearing a black leather necklace with a black bell around her neck.

"Um, I'm going to leave you here," the chairman said, leaving the room. "You're in the same class as Tamaki and Kyouya, so you'll be able to find your way pretty easily. Good luck!"

Courtney's POV

I turned to stare at my brother doubtfully. He didn't look at all like someone I'd be related to. He was too girly, too, well, _good_, frankly. He looked like the group of people that we called "Angels" at my old school; the popular kids, the model students, the people who think that they're better than me just because they come from money.

I could see that everybody else in the room thought that I was crazy. They were all staring at me with wide eyes, including one small dude that looked frightened.

I sighed and looked at Tamaki again. "I'm sorry I bit you," I muttered, looking away from him to stare at the window. "You took me by surprise."

That boy perked right up. He bounced over to me, grinning, and threw his arms around me once again. My mouth opened, ready to bite down on his shoulder, but I snapped it shut before I could. I was angry. Hadn't he learned his lesson when I bit him the first time? Apparently not.

The people behind Tamaki were staring at me. They'd seen my struggle not to bite him. I narrowed my eyes at them and mouthed the words, "Get him off of me." A girl with short hair walked forward and said, "Tamaki-senpai…I think you're crushing her."

He let me go instantly. I took a deep breath while I could, not knowing when he was going to hug me again. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, tearful, as he patted me on the head. A muscle beneath my eye twitched. I really didn't like this guy.

"It's okay," I said through my teeth, trying to sound pleasant. "You didn't know. It's okay." Good Lord. I hated the way I sounded; like an Angel comforting a hurt puppy-dog.

"Magnificent!" Tamaki exclaimed. I stumbled, knocked off balance by his sudden mood swings. Was he bipolar or something? "Let me introduce you to my friends. The small one is Hunny, the tall one is Mori, the one with the glasses is Kyouya, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, and the cute-one-in-a-normal-way is Haruhi."

I nodded at the people he'd just indicated. Hunny bounced over and shoved a stuffed rabbit at me. "And this is my Usa-chan!" he exclaimed happily. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Um…no thanks," I said. He looked severely disappointed, so I gritted my teeth and said, "May I hold her, please?"

Hunny brightened up and gave me his bunny. I looked her over and spotted a small tear on her back. "Um, I think that Usa-chan has a rip…!" Hunny tore her away from me viciously and I instinctively tightened my grip on one of her legs. The stupid thing's leg tore off, scattering stuffing everywhere.

Hunny stared at me for a moment before beginning to wail at the top of his voice. I was sure that my expression was panicked. "Please don't cry," I pleaded. I hated seeing little people cry. "I can fix it if you'll just let me see her—"

Hunny glared at me viciously. I instinctively dropped the bunny's leg and put my hands in the air. He snatched up the leg and snapped, "How do you expect to fix this?!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I can sew," I hissed venomously. "How do you think I fix my jeans when I tear holes in them?"

Mori moved in between Hunny and I. I crossed my arms over my chest as he spoke quietly to a seething Hunny. After a while, Hunny nodded and shoved his bunny at me. "You have one chance to fix it," he said, glaring at me like I'd just murdered Barney or something.

I sat down cross-legged and rummaged through my bag until I found the sewing needle and a spool of pink thread. I swiftly stitched Usa-chan up and handed her back, pouting like a little person. "I told you so," I muttered as Hunny exclaimed over his fixed bunny.

All of a sudden, he threw his arms around my neck, almost throwing me backwards. I yelped and reflexively wrapped my arms around him, patting him on the back with a freaked-out expression on my face. "Please let go of me," I pleaded. I hated it when little people hugged me; it made me feel like they would never leave me alone.

Hunny complied and bounced up and down, chanting, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" as he did so. Everyone was grinning. I had a feeling that I'd just made a new friend.


	2. SchoolOh Joy

Ch. 2

School was hellacious. The teachers were so sharp, and they actually seemed happy to be teaching. The assignments were hard, and the people were even harder to impress. Throughout the whole day, I just repeated the phrase of a song that my mother had taught me: "_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone, in a world that she cares about. But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel._"

I was itching to get out of class and away from Tamaki, but the dude wouldn't let me out of his sight. I finally managed to slip away during last period. I found an empty music room and sat down at the piano. The sign said Music Room 1, and we had been in Music Room 3 that morning, so I figured that they'd never find me.

I plinked a few keys on the piano experimentally. It had a good quality, much better than the piano at my old school. Pretty soon, I was singing one of my favorite songs:

"_If you're readin' this,_

_My momma's sitting there,_

_Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here,_

_Sure wish I could give you just one more kiss,_

_War was just a game we played when we were kids._

_Well, I'm laying down my gun, hanging up my boots_

_Because I'm up here with God, and we're both watching over you._

_So lay me down _

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul_

_Is where my momma always prayed that it would go._

_If you're reading this_

_I'm already home._

_If you're readin' this,_

_Halfway around the world_

_I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl._

_I hope she looks like you_

_I hope she fights like me_

_And stands up for the innocent_

_And the weak._

_I'm laying down my gun, hanging up my boots_

_Tell Dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes._

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town._

_And know my soul_

_Is where my momma always prayed that it would go._

_If you're reading this_

_I'm already home._

_If you're readin' this,_

_There's gonna come a day_

_When you'll move on and find someone else and that's okay._

_Just remember this:_

_I'm in a better place_

_Where soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace._

_So lay me down _

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul_

_Is where my momma always prayed that it would go._

_If you're reading this_

_If you're reading this_

_I'm already home._"

I smiled fondly as the last note faded away. I had written that song two years ago when my stepfather died in the war. It was told from his point of view based on the letters that he wrote us. My mom had been pregnant with little Lilly at the time. She had cried for weeks. She finally did move on though. She married a real nice man named Ricky. I liked him; he was funny and smart and he didn't mind playing with Lilly when she wanted to give him a makeover.

"Ash!"

I yelped as someone threw their arms around my neck and squeezed me into a hug. I made out that it was a very small person. I was trying to figure out who it was when a clear thought ran through my head for the first time all day: Hunny. I narrowed my eyes and smiled as I let myself fall backwards off the piano bench, flailing my arms and legs to make it look like I was falling. When we hit the ground, Hunny was sufficiently squashed underneath me.

I got up quickly, not wanting him to be hurt too bad. The tall dude would probably kill me if his little brother was hurt, and I didn't want a confrontation on my first day of school. I helped Hunny to his feet and said, "Please don't jump on me, Hunny-senpai. I don't like it when people hug me."

Hunny nodded and said, "Tama-chan is really worried about you, Ash-chan!" Mori had walked up to us by now and was staring at me impassively.

I flinched. "Please tell me that you two aren't part of a search party," I whimpered. Mori just shrugged. Did he never talk?


End file.
